What a Merry Christmas
by Hott.Rockin.Brunette101
Summary: Aww...not a present one for Star from Robin for Christmas. Is he gonna surprise her with a little surprise of his own! Also, has BB & Rae got something goin on that every1s been waiting for in the Titan Tower. ROBSTAR BBRAE ONESHOT


Robins point of view

God shes beautiful...I wish I could just hold onto her. And never let go.

"Friend Robin! Friend Robin! Cyborg is about to open his gift from you and I! How glorious his face will be when he retrieves his present!" Star whispered loudly. I guess I was daydreaming again...I 'tend to do that when I'm around her. That beautiful scent swimming around me...strawberries.

"Uhh...thanks...Star & Robin. Its...umm...very," Cyborg paused, smiling awkwardly. "Nice." Starfire had picked out Cyborg red and white lingerie for Christmas. And at this moment BB was giggling as Raven tried her best not to let a chuckle out. I looked over at Star...she was frowning, staring at the blankness under the tree. I wonder wh---OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO GET STAR A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!!! She raised up from beside Robin to the kitchen.

"Who is ready for my tasteful Shnogbore Cookie Treats?!" the beauty yelled excitedly. BB was the only volunteer. He grabbed one quickly, gobbling it down.

"Mmm! This is actually...good!" BB complimented. "How'd ya make these Star?"

"I put in eggs, milk, flour, chocolate chips, & glognorg droppings!" she replied. BB spit them out immediently.

"YUCK! YOU PUT 'GLOGNORG' CRAP IN THE TREATS?!" he yelled, everyone laughing histerically. Star nodded, confused of what as wrong. Raven and Cy yawned loudly.

"I'm pooped...that goes litterally for you BB!" Cyborg laughed histarically. Beastboy just gave him a nasty scowl. I chuckled.

"I'm going to bed...goodnight everyone. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas Beastboy." Raven announced mono.

"Yeah me too! Goodnight! Merry Christmas." BB said quickly, following Rae. Star, Cy, and me peeked over the corner. They were KISSING under the mistle toe Cy had put up. "Thanks for the present, Rae. I knew you'd come around to lovin me!"

"Yeah...love you. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Rae answered kissing him one more time and winking as she walked off for bed.

"Love ya too." BB said back. By now we were all cracking up.

"Hahaha! 'I knew you'd come around to lovin me'!" I joked. Cy laughed but yawned soon after again.

"I better hit the hay...merry Christmas ya'll. Sleep well." he stepped up and strolled to his bedroom.

"I am needing to 'hit the hay' also. Goodnight Robin. Sleep tight. Dont let the Shnogbores bite..." Star trailed off. Halfway into the hallway I grabbed her arm gently.

"I didnt give you your present. I'm sorry..." I apoligized. Star just smiled at me nodding. As she tried to go to her bedroom for the second time, I reached at her again. "I didnt say I didnt have you one waiting though." I didnt wait to lean in to kiss her. I went full on her lips. Passionately under the mistle toe in the hallway I kissed her as hard as I could. Yet as gentle as I could. Tenderly...and she seemed to adore it under the circumstances that she was smiling between their breaths.

"That was a GLORIOUS present...I-have...these...feelings for you Robin. Theyre in my heart and I feel wierd when I am around you. What is wrong with me?" Star asked me. I knew the answer. And I'm pretty sure Cy, BB, and Rae did considering they were smiling brightly through the cracks in their doors watching us. But I didnt care. I just loved Star...so much.

"Star...I think youre inlove." I replied kissing her slyly. "And I'm inlove too."

"Being inlove feels good Robin. It feels great. I am going to retire to the sleeping. I shall see you in the morning. I love you Robin...I love you very much." Star told me. My heart was racing at this moment. I had to go in for one more kiss like the one before. I kissed her passionately again...lovingly.

"Goodnight. I love you too Star...I love you too." I told her, after hugging her of course and retired to my room.

What a great night. What a great girl. What great friends. What great food. What great presents. What great fun.

But most of all...

What a Merry Christmas.

hey!! Hope yuns liked this...I disappeared I know! But I'm back baby! LOL! Check out my new chapter on 'Model Behavior'!! Leave a review. The last chapter for it is coming up! LOVE YOU ALL! Leave a review!!


End file.
